This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of differential assemblies are known in the art for transmitting rotary power from a power train to a pair of vehicle wheels. Typically, a differential assembly includes a differential case and a differential gearset with a pair of side gears that are driven by the differential case. One type of differential assembly is known as a locking differential assembly and is configured to selectively lock one or both of the output side gears of the differential gearset to the differential case for common rotation about a rotary axis. Typically, the locking differential assembly includes a locking dog that is non-rotatably but slidably mounted to the differential case so as to be movable into a position where it engages one of the side gears so as to inhibit rotation of the side gear relative to the differential case. While this configuration is well suited for its intended purpose, this type of locking differential assembly is nevertheless susceptible to improvement.